I'm Never Speaking up Again
by Midori-Sensei
Summary: You're going to have to make it up to me, Bubuzuke!" "Does Haruka-san want a kiss?" Haruzuke Go easy on me guys, you know I specialize in ShizNat.


"I'm Never Speaking up Again"

Authors Notes:

Oh come now readers, don't act like me and V-chan are the only ones who like HaruZuke.

To prove that point, I present you with this one-shot.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I dont own Mai-HiME. If I did, there would be several spin-offs including different couples. (ShizNat, MaiNat, MaiMiko, NaoNat, HaruZuke, etc etc etc)

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Oh that woman! She is forever getting on my last nerves!" The young Suzushiro yelled to no one in particular as she stomped her foot quite harshly on the student council room tiles. Yes, she was upset, but in a different form of it than her outward appearance showed. In truth, the blonde was worried sick.

"Where could that Bubuzuke woman be? Five thirty is five thirty!"

When school had let out two hours ago, Haruka was eager to spend her rare free time with the "Bubuzuke woman". But to her disappointment, she had prior arrangements to meet with a delinquent under the name of Kuga Natsuki. So instead, they decided to meet at five thirty. It was now six forty six.

Yes, what Haruka qualified as spending time with the Kaichou was most likely yelling at her about being a bumbling tea drinking idiot and being persuaded to do extra work. But she still wished to spend it with her and nothing would make her feel otherwise. Thinking about the misopportunity made her fists clench tight to the point where she no longer cared if circulation was properly getting there or not. Amethyst eyes glowed with anger and grief at how things were playing out for her.

She was never good at showing her true emotions, even when she was little. Really, she seemed like a young boy in love. Instead of just saying "I want to be friends" she would say "You are my rival from now on!" Constantly picking on the brunette and trying to get under her skin was how she showed her affections. In truth, even if Shizuru were to have cruel feelings towards her, she would be happy. At least she would notice her existence.

Just as her mind began to make up terrible scenarios, the doorknob began to turn; making a very familiar sound. But the thick headed bull was far too engrossed with her thoughts to notice.

'_Why am I still here? She's obnoxiously busy…' _

"Ara, Haruka-san! I'm so sorry; I seemed to have forgotten about us meeting up!"

Haruka's body appeared to relax as her shoulders drooped and her hands let up on the pressure before moving up to her sides to rest on her hips.

"You're going to have to make it up to me, Bubuzuke!"

She barked as she stared out at the orange streak across the sky that was once the sun. Refusing to make eye contact with her, Haruka tried to focus outside, but she had a problem with focusing on only one thing and usually needed several things to keep her busy in order to feel content.

"What does Haruka-san have in mind?"

Even though she couldn't see it, she knew Shizuru was giving her an amused smile as footsteps were heard closing in on her.

Instead of thinking of a task for the brunette, she was busy trying to calm down. Strangely, she never felt normal when with the woman alone. Her heart would pound heavily against her chest, and usually that only happened when she was chasing delinquents down the hallways. She would also feel quite dizzy and would occasionally need to pace in order to clear her head. Now that she thought about it, she was feeling a little-

"Haruka-san?"

Shizuru was no fool, she was well aware of the effects that she had on the girl and what they meant, even if she herself didn't.

"I want you to…"

"Does Haruka-san want a kiss?"

"WHAT?!"

The student council president had already expected such a reaction and had already plugged her ears with her hands.

"Ara, is it really necessary to shout Haruka-san?"

The woman in question had faced her by now, and her cheeks were tinted pink from exhaustion and from Shizuru's proposal.

"W-who do you take me for? That's disgusting of you to say, Bubuzuke! I can't believe you! You're the Kaichou; you're supposed to stand up for justice and the law! You're not supposed to…"

She paused midsentence for the look on Shizuru's face was of immense hurt. She wore a painful smile, yet her cherry red eyes portrayed the inner anguish. "Of course you would say so, Haruka-san."

Guilt and regret swept over her form in less than a second.

How could she say such a thing to her?

As she stared at the floor, searching for an answer to the predicament she had gotten herself in, she heard the sound of papers being moved and a backpack being zipped.

"I should leave then, thank you for preparing the work for me."

And with that, the brunette was heading for the door, the obvious rejection from the blonde eating away at her.

But something had gotten a hold of her cream colored blazer and pulled her back.

"Haruka-san, what are-"

The kiss was powerful. Though the lips were soft, they were forceful and brushed upon hers with need, as though proving a point.

Surprising Haruka, Shizuru began to move forward, taking a step between her legs, causing her to move backwards until they were against the presidential desk.

'_W-wait! I only meant to kiss you once!'_

Paperwork went crashing to the ground as the two enveloped themselves in held back emotions. Fingers were entangled in hair they had admired from afar and warm, curvy bodies were pressed against each other as though they were the only source of heat. Eyes were shut tight as they gave into the feelings, allowing them to be their guide.

This was new, oh so new to Haruka. She hadn't the slightest clue what was happening or how to react to it. Thankfully for her, Shizuru was quite aggressive in her actions and all Haruka needed to do was be present for them.

The fiery ministrations suddenly ceased, leaving a dazed and confused blonde whose head was practically spinning.

"S-Shizuru-"

"I'm sorry…I couldn't control myself…I know you said it was disgusting but..." She searched desperately for words to explain herself, anything to hold back hearing the rejection.

Arms folded tightly across her chest she looked off trying to appear as though this wasn't bothering her. "I'm never speaking up again."

"Excuse me?"

"When I do, I hurt your feelings. I'm sorry." The statements were rushed and didn't seem to have any emotion behind them, but Shizuru knew what Haruka meant.

"Apology accepted. But Haruka-san shouldn't force herself not to speak up. It's in her nature to do so." She began taking quiet steps towards the door once more before looking back at the blonde.

"Walk me to my car?"

"…can we hold hands?"

"Ara, of course!"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Authors Notes:

Short, but yeah, hoped you liked it.


End file.
